The Butterfly Effect
by Darker-destiny
Summary: Twin Fic. After Voldemorts fall, Harry was sent to the Dursleys but escapes before he should enter Hogwarts. After 6 years of independence and magical tuition, the threat of Voldemort forces him to return.
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Harry Potter universe. All characters, baring the ones I have created, belong to J..

**Harry Potter and The Butterfly Effect**

**Chapter 1**

**The Early Years**

They say that a butterfly flapping its wings in the south of Brazil can cause a hurricane in the north of America. One small, seemingly insignificant action can create the largest of changes. Maybe the change will be instantaneous, or maybe it will happen gradually. Either way, there is no way to know how are actions will have an effect on something. James and Lily Potter are about to experience the Butterfly Effect in all its catastrophic glory, and how one decision they make, will come back to haunt them for the rest of their days.

-SCENE BREAK-

"_Alohomora_." Lord Voldemort spoke the incantation with a surprisingly soft voice, and the door unlocked with a barely audible click. Tonight, Voldemort would remove the only hope of salvation from the light side: The prophesised Potter twins and their irksome parents. Three times they had the audacity to defy him. Three times they had narrowly escaped his clutches before he could kill them. They were as bad as the Longbottoms. But no matter. Tonight, his most faithful would be paying the Longbottoms a little visit. Voldemort let a ghost of a smirk cross his face. Yes, the Longbottoms would get what they deserved. Bella could be most creative with her...amusements.

The Potters and their children however, he was going to take care of personally. He could afford no mistakes with the twins and wanted to end their lives himself. Hearing the sound of hurried footsteps from inside Voldemort flicked his wand several times and warded the house against anyone or anything from leaving. Striding into the hallway of the Potter residence, he was met with the sight of James and Lily Potter, wands drawn and faces hard.

"Lily, Go. Get Harry and Erin, I'll hold him off." James said, his brown eyes, never leaving Voldemort's red.

"But..."

"_Go_." He said, this time a little more forcefully. Voldemort simply watched with couple's minor dispute with amusement. He was in no hurry. They were not going anywhere. Not tonight. With one final look at her husband, Lily nodded and took off down the corridor and up the stairs.

"I will offer this once, and only once." Voldemort hissed quietly, yet his voice echoed along the corridor. "Join my forces. Join my forces and I will spare the lives of you and your wife. You children, however, are not negotiable."

Voldemort thought he was being very reasonable. He did not offer this precious gift to just anyone. Especially those who had defied him on more than the one occasion. The Potters were powerful however, and would be great assets to his Death Eaters and it wasn't like they couldn't have more children. James looked visibly sick at the thought of abandoning his kids and Voldemort knew the answer to his question before James spoke it.

"Go to hell." The Potter patriarch spat before bringing his wand up.

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_." The jet of green light rocketed towards Voldemort at high speeds before he flicked his wand causing a lamp shade intercepted it.

"Impressive." Voldemort said honestly. It took a lot of power to cast that curse. "But not good enough."

That was all the warning James got before the bookcase to his left smashed into him and sent him crashing to the floor. Walking forward, Voldemort stepped over the limp body of the fool before calmly ascending the stairs to the upper level of Gordric's Hollow. He would deal with the Father later. Feeling the wards go up, Voldemort walked down the landing to what was most probably the nursery. Voldemort flicked his wand at the door a few times before trying the handle. To his surprise, the door was still securely locked.

'So the mudblood has some skills.' Voldemort thought idly, a grudging respect forming for his enemies. Still. Their powers would not be enough to stand up to the might and magic's of Lord Voldemort, the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Twirling his wand in a complicated manner, Voldemort unravelled the complex wards and blasted the door off its hinges. Seeing a curse sailing towards him, Voldemort lazily batted it to one side. Lily Potter was standing in the corner of the room, placing herself between the two cots that her children were lying on.

Again, curses flew towards him, and again, Voldemort exerted no effort in blocking them. "Stand aside."

"Never!" Lily cried, tears of anger rolling down her cheeks.

"You need not die. Move, or you will." Voldemort spoke forcefully, and there was no doubt in her mind that she was going to die. She just hoped by some strange miracle, that her babies were spared.

Voldemort sighed. 'What a waste. For mudblood, she had potential.' Jabbing his wand, Lilly slammed into the wall and slid down, blood staining her teeth and mouth. Maybe she was dead, maybe not. It didn't matter anymore, as long as the twins were killed. Walking over to the cots, Voldemort looked down at the twins. The girl with the blue eyes looked up at him and Voldemort smirked.

"You must be Erin." Voldemort's voice was soft, yet lacked any kind of emotion. Letting his eyes wander to the second child, he took in the startlingly bright emerald eyes.

"And Harry." Levelling his wand at Harry's forehead, he cast the curse.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" The green light connected with the infants head. Voldemort smirked cruelly before a look of object horror replaced it. Instead of killing the boy, like it had so many before him, the child screamed as a scar appeared on his forehead and the curse was expelled from his body. In his direction. Voldemort had no time to duck or dodge as the curse struck true.

With an agonising scream, Lord Voldemort, the post powerful and feared Dark Lord in centuries, was banished from his body. Nothing more than a mere spirit. His wand clattered to the floor and rolled under a small desk. The backlash from the curse sent out a powerful shockwave, blasting the house and crushing its support beams. Being a muggle house with no magic to hold it up, that meant one thing. The Potters were in deep trouble unless they got some help. Quickly.

As the room shook, chunks of brick and plaster began to litter the floor. It was one piece of such plaster that grazed Erin's shoulder, leaving a srange looking, halfmoon scar. The children began to wail for a few more minutes before a man raced into the room and took in the scene. With a swish of his wand, Lily was levitated into the air. Careful to keep the levitation charm in effect, he gently but quickly scooped up Harry and Erin before rushing out of the room. Taking the stairs three at a time, the man barrelled out of the front door just as a support bean crashed down into the floor where he was standing, not a millisecond previously. Jogging down the front path, Lily floating ahead of him, he gently sat her down to where another man was running his wand over a very pale looking James Potter.

"He needs help, Sirius. More than I can give him. He has lost a hell of a lot of blood. Probably to internal bleeding as there isn't a serious looking wound on him. His leg is broken and he has multiple fractures. He needs a healer." The man said, looking slightly frantic.

"We can go to Hogwarts, Remus. Dumbledore will know what to do." Sirius suggested, gently rocking the two children who were crying loudly. Remus nodded and gathered James in his arms before his disappeared with a soft pop, presumably to the gates of Hogwarts. Making sure he had a firm hold on the twins and Lily, Sirius followed suit.

When Sirius appeared at the gates, Remus was already halfway up the track towards Hogwarts, James floating behind him. Renewing the levitation charm on Lily, Sirius rushed to catch up to his friend. Scowling murderously as he thought about how his friends were in this mess, Sirius silently fumed at their one time friend and brother, Peter Pettigrew. If it weren't for Remus needing his help with James and Lily, he would have hunted down and killed the little bastard. Little did he know, that his one decision to not pursue the rat had saved him in more ways than he could have imagined.

-SCENE BREAK-

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and according to many, the most powerful wizard alive, was awoken rudely from his slumber by the wards informing him that six unknown people had crossed the wards and were on their way up to the castle. Leaping out of bed with agility that seemed out of place on such an old man, Dumbledore threw a robe over his head and snatched his wand from its residing place on his bedside table. Stepping through a door, Dumbledore reappeared in his office. Wasting no time, he walked over to his familiar and friend, Fawkes, and gently stroked him on his head to wake him up.

"I need you to take me to the entrance hall." Dumbledore spoke quietly but urgently. Fawkes immediately took flight and hovered above him, offering his tail feathers. Gripping them tightly, the pair disappeared with a swirl of fire and magic before reappearing in the entrance hall of Hogwarts. Nodding to his companion, the Phoenix disappeared in a ball of flame. Levelling his wand down the corridor, Dumbledore spoke clearly:

"_Expecto_ _Patronum_." The silver Phoenix locked eyes with Dumbledore for a moment before vanishing down the corridor. After a time, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Professor Fillius Flitwick and Madam Poppy Pomfrey came rushing down the corridor, all in their night attire, all with wands drawn.

"Do you know who it is, Albus?" McGonagall asked worriedly.

"No. But if they harboured ill intentions towards the school I would have known and put the school into full lock down. It is for the reason that they hold no ill will towards the school that I have not. I thought however, that the four of us might greet out late night guests?" Dumbledore spoke softly and his eyes twinkled in the dim candle night. His four friends and colleagues all nodded and with a very slight flick of his wand, the huge oak doors slowly creaked open.

In the bright moonlight, two figures could be seen getting closer to the castle. What was odd, or maybe not so odd considering the times that they lived in, were the two other people that were levitated along with them. After a couple of minutes waiting, the intruders ascended the stairs and skidded into the castle, stopping before the four professors, panting heavily.

"Black? Lupin? What in the devil..." McGonagall stop mid sentence and gasped as she noticed that the two floating bodies were James and Lily Potter and that Sirius held two crying babies. Rushing forward, Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall each took one of the babies from Sirius before turning and walking briskly in the direction of the hospital wing.

"Yes I quite agree, hospital wing." Dumbledore said gravely, looking between James and Lily with an ashen face. It was no secret that during their school years not so long ago, James and Lily were favourites of many of the professors, Dumbledore being one of them. He still carried on that fondness when the couple had joined the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore, Flitwick, Sirius and Remus all rushed after the two witches, Sirius and Remus taking care not to bump James and Lily into any of the walls or suits of armour. It wasn't long before they reached the hospital wing and laid Lily and James into bed. Harry and Erin were already sleeping in cots, presumably conjured by the Mistress of Transfiguration.

As soon as James and Lily were set onto beds, Madam Pomfrey set to work healing them. Sirius and Remus, finally able to relax, crashed heavily into chairs and began to wait for news on their friend's condition. This wait was not spent in silence however. Dumbledore, for lack of a better word, interrogated the pair on the details of the night. After they finished their tale, Dumbledore left to verify Voldemort's apparent demise. Flitwick and McGonagall also bid their goodnight, leaving Sirius, Remus and Madam Pomfrey to wait for the Potters to wake up.

-SCENE BREAK-

Dumbledore looked out of his office window at the retreating members of the Order of the Phoenix. He hoped that this would be their last meeting for at least ten years. Twenty if he was lucky. He had no illusions that Voldemort would return, but hopefully it would be a long time coming. Still seated were James and Lily Potter, James holding Erin, Lily holding Harry. It had been a week since the Potter's home had been attacked, Voldemort had been defeated and Erin had been proclaimed The Girl-Who-Lived. The first person in living history to survive the Killing Curse. The peculiar half moon shaped scar on her shoulder was testament to that. Harry Potter, however, was not left unscathed. From what Dumbledore could determine from the nights events, the magical backlash of the killing curse, rebounded from Erin, caused the house to collapse. As the house was coming down, a chunk of brick or plaster had grazed young Harry's head, who was no doubt looking up and around in panic.

Dumbledore sighed as he took his half moon spectacles off and gave them a wipe with a hanky. What he was about to suggest would most probably not be well received by the Potters.

"James, Lily. How are you settling into Grimmauld Place?" Dumbledore asked kindly, replacing the now clean glassed and peering intensely at the seated couple.

"As well as can be expected, Albus." Lily said with very little enthusiasm. Dumbledore nodded. This was understandable.

"And how are Harry and Erin settling in?" He enquired, giving the two quiet children a fond smile.

"Well, whenever they are separated, they scream and cry until they are together again." James said with a less than joyful laugh, the events of the previous week still fresh in his mind.

Dumbledore sighed again and linked his fingers in front of his face. "I know this will seem like a very unreasonable request, but I urge you to think on it." Lily and James both nodded, taking note of the seriousness in the headmasters voice.

"I want you to consider giving Harry to your sister to raise until he becomes eleven, and eligible to attend Hogwarts." Both of the Potters looked absolutely furious.

"Absolutely not, Albus!" Lily said heatedly, James nodding vigorously in agreement. "Give my son to my sister and her sadistic husband to raise? Are you out of your mind, Albus?"

"Please hear my reasoning." Dumbledore said calmly. They needed to see that this was the only way. The only way that Erin could be raised free of anyone's influence but his. Twins were tricky, and for his plans to succeed, Harry needed to be gone.

"Voldemort will undoubtedly return. You know the prophecy and you know that Erin must one day face him. She must be trained, and we simply cannot afford to spend time training Harry as well. How do you think Harry will feel when his sister is learning magic at an early age, yet he cannot? Resentment will grow. I only wish to avoid all of this by sending Harry to live a normal life. A life he can grow up free of the burdens of watching his sister treated better than him." Albus finished his little speech to find the Potters a little more thoughtful. Smiling internally, he knew he had them convinced. Even if they didn't know it yet.

"We would never treat Harry different from Erin." Lily protested, appalled at the idea.

"I know, Lily." Dumbledore said in his soothing grandfatherly voice. "Never would you intentionally favour Erin over Harry, but down the line, it would inevitably happen. What happens when Harry wants to play with his father outside, but you, James, are too busy supervising Erin, who will be learning advanced magics?"

James avoided eye contact, knowing what he would undoubtedly do. Hook, line and sinker as the muggles tend to say. James looked at Lily for a moment, and a silent conversation seemed to take place before Lily visible deflated and nodded resignedly. "Very well, Albus. But only until Harry turns eleven. Then we want him back."

Dumbledore nodded at once. "I would not have it any other way." By that time, his influence over the girl would be iron clad.

Standing, Lily and James made their way to the doo before turning back. "We will make the arrangements for Petunia to take Harry." Lily said, tears rolling down her cheek. Holding Erin with his left arm, James put his right around Lily's shoulders and led her from the room. When the door was shut soundly behind them, Dumbledore finally let his shoulders sink. He knew he was doing a terrible think and condemning young Harry to a very rough ten years, but for the greater good it needed to be done. Only he was wise enough to guide Erin to her destiny. Only he could be the one to influence her decisions and mold her into the perfect light aligned soldier.

'Yes. Things were going according to plan.' Fate, however, threw a monkey wrench into that plan in the form of Harry James Potter.

-SCENE BREAK-

Life, for one Harry Potter, wasn't what many people would call comfortable. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Ever since he could remember, he had lived with his aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley. Also, ever since he could remember, he had been beaten by his so called family. At first, Harry thought it was something that he did. The first times it had happened, Harry figured he must have done something to deserve it, I mean come on, why else would it have happened. As the beatings continued and got more severe, Harry realised that it wasn't something he did, but rather just him.

He remembered one particular incident when he was six when he came home from school with a black eye, courtesy of his cousin Dudley and his ruthless gang of friends. When he had told his aunt and uncle about the incident, his uncle had added some more injuries to his collection including a bruised rib, a fractured wrist and a concussion. His aunt, on the other hand, had given him a verbal beating on how much his parents hated him since they abandoned him with them. As Harry lay in his cupboard, trying to lie perfectly still, he mulled over his aunts words and figured she must have been right. His parents really must have hated him for them to condemn him to a life here with these sadistic people. As the night went on, Harry began to form an intense hatred of his parents.

When Harry turned seven, his family celebrated by making him clean the entire house with a broken wrist, courtesy of Dudley the day before. When Vernon found a small patch of dust that Harry had somehow missed, he lost it and attacked. Thrown back into his cupboard with another broken wrist, a bloody nose, a split lip and an incredibly belt-beaten back, Harry prayed to god for the first time in his life. He prayed for god to take him away. To take him to a home where the people would love him, and not beat him. If this was too much, Harry asked that god simply let him die, so the pain would end. But god wasn't listening. God didn't take him away or let him die. Harry did however; wake up with all of his injuries healed. As Harry thought about this new development, he quickly set about making his relatives breakfast before they woke up. If Harry had learned one thing from living in the Dursley household, it was that to minimise the damage, it was better to be silent and invisible. That meant being gone before they saw you.

As the months went on Harry forgot about his little healing incident until he was given a particularly nasty beating of his cousin and uncle. Tossed into the cupboard with a broken jaw, a gash on the back of his head and broken nose and several bruised ribs, Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on making the pain go away. After a few minutes, Harry felt a tingling sensation across his jaw, then his nose, then his head and finally his ribs. As the sensation faded, Harry cautiously moved his jaw and broke out into a big smile when he felt no pain. This is when the exhaustion caught up with him and promptly sent him to sleep.

By the time Harry turned eight, he took his beatings diligently, and healed himself in the privacy of his cupboard. After a while, he was able to heal himself almost instantaneously. This also got Harry thinking. If he was able to heal himself, what else could he do? Then an idea formed in Harry's head. Tomorrow was his cousin's ninth birthday. When they went out to the theme park, Harry would sneak up to his cousins room and look through his comic books to try and find some ideas as to what his new found powers would be able to do. Super heroes sometimes have loads of powers. Maybe he did too.

Smiling for the first time in years, Harry nodded off to sleep, dreaming about finally finding the means to fight back and escape this hell.

Waking up early, Harry silently left the confines of his small cupboard/bedroom and made his way into the kitchen. Making breakfast for the Dursley's was something he had done since he could remember, so he was pretty much on auto pilot as he set to work. After a time, a very nice looking breakfast was set up perfectly on the kitchen table, ready for the Dursley's. Harry had quickly munched down enough toast to satisfy his hunger as it really didn't bode well to eat any more of the Dursley's food than absolutely necessary. Bounding quietly back to his cupboard, Harry crawled back inside and began to wait with a growing sense of excitement for his relatives to eat their breakfast and leave the house.

One thing growing up with the Dursley's had given Harry, was an infinite amount of patience. The Dursley's had definitely not given Harry any toys growing up so all he had to occupy his time was his thoughts. By Harry's standards, it wasn't long before the stairs above his head began to shake and creek, signalling the Dursley's decent to the lower floor of the household. Making sure he stayed silent, Harry waited for the Dursley's to finish their breakfast and leave the house. Once the front door slammed shut, Harry gave it another ten minutes just be sure before opening his cupboard door an inch and peering out.

Satisfied that the coast was clear, Harry slowly and cautiously walked up the stairs and into the first of Dudley's bedrooms. There was no need to tempt fate by rushing or being too loud. Opening the door slowly, Harry poked his head round the door and looked into the overly packed room. There was everything a little boy would ever want or need and more. A large television sat on a desk with a VCR hooked up to it. Books of all kinds littered a book case and toys of all varieties were scattered about on the floor. That's when he saw them. Poking out from under the bed was a large red box, full to the brim with hundreds of comic books. Walking over, Harry pulled the box out further so he could get a closer look. The comics at the top of the pile had a thick layer of dust on them, indicating to Harry that they hadn't been read in a while. Taking a huge gamble, Harry grabbed a dozen of the comics from the bottom of the pile and put the box back to exactly how it had been before he had entered the room. Careful not to disturb anything or mark his presence here, Harry quickly left the room.

Heart thumping wildly in his chest, Harry descended the stairs and got back into his cupboard. Leaving the door open enough to let light in, Harry sat crossed legged and grabbed the first one. On the front of it was a woman with objects flying all around her. Grinning slightly, Harry opened the book and began to read. When he finished reading, Harry leaned back against the wall and began to think. This woman apparently had the ability to move objects with her mind. Sometimes objects much, much heavier than herself such as people and even cars. Deciding that this would be a very useful ability to have, Harry set to work. The woman in the comic had used her hands as the focus and instrument of movement, so Harry figured he would start there. Extending his right hand, Harry opened his palm and willed the comic book to rise a few inches into the air. Frowning when nothing happened, Harry closed his eyes and willed with all of his might for the comic book to hover.

When he opened his eyes, he was met with the comic book, motionless on the floor. Still, Harry was not deterred. If he could heal wounds in the blink of an eye, that by rights, should take months to heal on their own, then he could do this.

As the weeks went on, Harry continued to spend all of his free time away from school, the Dursley's and their chores, trying to move his comic book. He hadn't even opened any of the others, determined to master this ability before he tried to master any others. It was three weeks after his initial mission into Dudley's bedroom that Harry finally had some success. One day as he was practicing, he noticed that the comic book twitched. Ecstatic with his achievement, Harry threw himself back into his practices with renewed vigour. Two days after his initial success with his new ability, brought even more success. As sweat was beginning to bead on the eight year olds head, the comic book began to slowly lift off the floor. Straining with the effort, Harry willed the pages of the comic to open and turn, as if an invisible hand was guiding them. And they did.

The comic book suddenly fell to the floor and Harry panted with the effort. He hoped as he became more proficient, that it would become a second nature to him as his healing had. Only time would tell.

The next two years were the best of Harry's life so far. Yes, he was still treated worse than a slave, yes he was still beaten almost daily, and yes, he still did all the work around the Dursley's household. But now Harry had a secret. He had special powers. Since his success at levitating the comic, Harry had practiced religiously until he could move things of all shapes and sized as quickly and as far as he wanted. He didn't get tired when he used this power too much and this had only motivated Harry further. By the time Harry turned ten, he could move objects of any size, at any speed he wished, change the shape, size and look of inanimate objects, temporarily or permanently change the way something, including himself, looked, and teleport from one place to another. The teleporting had taken him the better part of half a year to master, but sheer willpower had allowed him to accomplish it.

Harry, now ten years old, was ready to leave this place behind, and start a new life somewhere else.

One Saturday morning in mid March, nineteen ninety, Harry Potter silently left his cupboard for the last time. He had swiped a duffle bag from his cousin's room the night previous and was finally going to leave this hell hole behind. Entering the kitchen, Harry filled his bag with two bottles of water, a loaf of bread, some ham, some cheese, some biscuits and a few apples and oranges. Moving a chair over to the fridge, Harry emptied the Dursley kitty of about two hundred pounds, and slipped this money into his pocket. Gracefully leaping down from the chair, Harry closed his eyes and disappeared silently from number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

The bus station was deserted at this hour and the silence was not broken when Harry re-appeared next to one of the many bus stalls. Looking around curiously, Harry walked over to one of the benches and sat down. It didn't matter to him which bus he got on, all that mattered is he saw this place get smaller and smaller out of the back window. Deciding to draw less attention to himself, Harry concentrated and changed his appearance to that of a twenty year old with shoulder length brown hair. An added bonus of his little ability was when he changed his appearance, his clothes changed to fit his new size as well. After a time, a bus pulled up next to his bench. Standing, Harry walked over and got onto the bus.

"Where does this bus go?" Harry asked slightly rudely. Wounds still hadn't healed properly and he still didn't trust the adult populace since they had never come to his aid. The driver didn't look fazed by Harry's attitude when he replied.

"North London. Six fifty, mate." Harry nodded and counted out the right amount, glad he had the foresight to take the Dursley's money. Taking a seat at the back of the bus, Harry contemplated what his next move would be. First thing he would need to do was find a place to sleep. That wouldn't be too difficult. He would rent a hotel until he could find a small flat to buy. The bus journey was long and it was a good two hours before the bus came to a halt in a working class estate.

Exiting the bus, Harry watched as it drove away and turned a corner. Looking around, Harry took in his surroundings. This place would do nicely. He didn't think the people around here would take notice of a ten year old wandering around alone, and if the wrong kind did...well, he was more than capable of looking after himself. Harry walked aimlessly down the road until he came to a seedy looking hotel. Steeling himself, Harry walked inside and approached the bald man sitting on a stool at the reception.

"Yes?" He asked shortly.

"I need a room." Harry replied, just as shortly.

"Twelve pound a night, in advance." Harry handed the man twenty four pounds.

"This should cover me for two nights." Harry said. The man snatched the money before standing and grabbing a key off the wall. He tossed it down onto the counter where Harry picked it up.

"Room sixteen, third floor. Elevators are out so you'll have to take the stairs." The man said pointing to the staircase on the opposite side of the room. Nodding, Harry ascended the stairs and made his way to the third floor. Harry located number sixteen and after unlocking the door, stepped inside. The sight that met him was one that was very different than he expected. The room was actually quite nice. There was a large queen size bed along one of the walls and a desk on the other. There was a small kitchen in one of the corners of the room and a door on the opposite side presumable leading to the bathroom.

Closing the door and locking it, Harry tossed the duffle bag onto the bed and removed his disguise, reverting back to his ten year old self. Fishing into his pockets, Harry placed all of the money he had on the bed and counted it. One hundred and sixty nine pounds and fifty pence. Suddenly an idea struck him. He had changed the size and shape of objects, but what if he could change the size and shape of paper, into money. That would solve a hell of a lot of his problems if he had an endless supply of money. Looking around the room, Harry snatched the bible off the bedside table and began ripping out pages. Putting one sheet of the paper next to one of the crisp twenty pound notes, Harry held his palm over both of them and willed the paper to change into an exact replica of the twenty. After a few seconds, the paper began to morph and a moment later, there were two twenty pound notes. Grinning, Harry got to work.

By the time he ran out of bible, Harry had lost count of how much he had made. Suffice to say he wouldn't have to worry about money for a while. He didn't notice that the serial numbers were all the same, and didn't realise that this one action would trigger one of the largest investigations into counterfit money the country had ever seen. Slightly hungry after his work, Harry set to making himself a ham and cheese sandwich, free of the repercussions. Savouring the last bite, he unpacked the few clothes he had brought with him and stocked his kitchen with his very limited supply of food. Lying down on his bed, Harry finally let himself relax. Safe in the knowledge he was finally free.

Over the next few weeks Harry fell into a routine. For lack of anything better to do, he had acquired a cleaning job at the local Thai Boxing gym. Harry however, struck a deal with the owner. Instead of working for a wage, Harry worked for a free membership. With something else to focus on, Harry threw himself into learning the brutal martial art. It was during one of these lessons that Harry's life changed forever. It was during one of these lessons that Harry met his best friend. It was during one of these lessons, that Harry discovered that he wasn't the only one who had special powers.

_A/N: Reviews are always encouraged, as well as constructive criticism. Please tell me what you think. Does it have potential? Thank you.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Harry Potter universe. All characters, baring the ones I have created, belong to J..

**Harry Potter and The Butterfly Effect**

**Chapter 2**

**Life Is Good..For Now**

"Classed dismissed." Sixteen year old Harry Potter nodded at each of his students as they left the classroom and entered the changing rooms. Cracking his neck, Harry made his way over to the staff changing rooms and stripped out of his Muay Thai uniform. Dressing himself in his usual attire of baggy blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a light brown leather jacket, Harry put all of his equipment into a large bag, slung it over his shoulder and headed out of the changing rooms and out of the gym.

Exiting the building, Harry got into his Jag and waited for his best friend. Theoretically, Harry shouldn't have been able to even learn to drive until he turned seventeen, but a confundus charm and a memory charm allowed him to drive with no problems. Looking back on his life, he had to admit, it wasn't difficult to see that leaving the Dursley's had been the best decision he had ever made. He had quickly gotten used to life alone and loved it. No rules, no one to answer to. That changed somewhat when he started Muay Thai and met his best friend, but not to an extent that bothered him. He had quickly ascended the ranks of Muay Thai and became a red band/black belt in two years. Three years later, and Harry was teaching.

This wasn't Harry's only job either. He had a part time job at a construction site, helping the builders move heavy metal beams and other such items, his training at Thai Boxing giving him tremendous strength for his age. Harry also had a part time job at a bar. Though Harry could transfigure paper into money, he liked to have at least three jobs as it kept him in touch with reality and allowed him to make new friends and meet new people, something Harry loved to do.

Harry was brought out of his musings by his best friend, Blaise Zabini getting into the passenger seat next to him.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Harry simply smirked before slamming the car into first and speeding out of the car park.

"You looking forward to Hogwarts?" Harry asked as he swerved in and out of traffic on the motorway. Blaise and his family lived in a very affluent suburb of South London. While Harry occasionally liked the peace and quiet that the Zabini manor offered, he loved the hustle and bustle of city life. One of the main reasons he had a Penthouse smack in the middle of the city.

"I suppose so. Things should certainly be more interesting now that Voldemort has been declared alive and well again. All thanks to your sisters and their friends." Blaise said with a sidelong glance at Harry. Harry showed no reaction at the mention of his twin sister or his younger sister. Blaise normally avoided the topic of Harry's family but decided he needed to knock some sense into his friend.

"You can't blame Erin and Hayley for what your parents did to you." Blaise said quietly. He knew how Harry could get at the mention of his family. "They're actually alright people. Did you know that Erin even hired private investigators to try and find you when you were fourteen?" Harry's eyes widened in surprise. He had no idea that his sister had done that.

"Yes. They got pretty close too, from what Dad tells me. It was only through his intervention that you stayed hidden." Harry still hadn't spoke. He knew deep down that his anger at his siblings was unjustified and, frankly, a little bit silly. It was simply so much easier to hate the lot of them for what he had to endure when he was a child. That didn't mean he hated his parents any less for their abandonment of him as a baby.

"Well, I promise I will make an effort when I attend Hogwarts this year." Harry said with a smirk. He hadn't told Blaise or the Zabini's that he was planning on attending school this year.

"WHAT?" Blaise exclaimed loudly, causing Harry to wince. "You're actually coming to Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded. "I need the tutoring that only Hogwarts can provide. I think I may be able to convince Snape to teach me Dark Arts."

"You have that down pretty well as I recall." Blaise said dryly.

"Yes, but Snape's Dark Arts knowledge is unparalleled. Except by Voldemort of course and I can hardly go to him for training can I?" Harry said sarcastically.

"True. Is that the only reason?" Blaise asked.

"No. I want training of Dumbledore as well." Harry said with only a hint of distaste in his voice.

"Ah, I see. You know that your return will cause one hell of a shit storm don't you? For one, your parents will try to gain custody of you, probably with Dumbledore's backing. He will probably try to make some kind of deal in return for training." Blaise warned him.

"I know." Harry said with a sigh. "They can't have custody of me since I'm emancipated, but I'm sure that won't stop them for long. Dumbledore has a lot of clout in the ministry and could probably have the emancipation declared void, using some obscure law, or a new one he makes. The only iron clad way I can remain on my own is if your parents agree to adopt me."

"I'm sure they would, Harry. I mean they have already offered in the past." Blaise said with a shrug.

"It's only a worst case scenario mate. But I'd appreciate it if your dad would draw up the appropriate documents and have them ready to be processed at a moment's notice."

Blaise nodded. "I'll speak to him about it tonight. Man, mum, dad and Paige are going to flip out when they hear your coming to Hogwarts. You know they are going to want to talk to you. Soon."

"You know how to get in touch with me." Harry said, pulling up next to a set of large gates. Behind the gates was a huge driveway leading up to an even larger house. Blaise got out of the car and turned back to Harry.

"It's going to be good to have you at Hogwarts, mate." Blaise said with a grin. Harry nodded with a wry smile.

"Let's hope it isn't a decision I regret." Harry gave his friend one final wave before speeding off towards the centre of London. Cranking the radio up, Harry let the loud music wash over him as he weaved in and out of motorists. After a twenty minute drive, Harry pulled up at his deluxe apartment block. Driving slowly up to the gates, Harry quickly typed in the code and watched impassively as the gates slowly swung open. Driving into the complex, Harry made a slight flicking motion with his wand and watched as his garage door opened. To the casual observer, it would simply look like a remote operated garage. Reversing in, Harry grabbed his gear, locked his car and shut the garage door.

Nodding to the various people milling around, Harry entered the foyer of the building and nodded to the security guard.

"Evening Frank." Harry called out politely.

"Good evening, Mr Starr." Hank said with a nod and a smile. Aaron Starr was one of the many aliases that Harry used in the muggle world. All of his bank accounts, numbering in the teens, were all under different names, and in some cases, different countries. It made it easier for him to stay hidden and, if need be, would make it a lot easier to access funds if he needed to disappear. Harry also had various safe houses dotted about the world in case something untoward happened and Harry needed to lay low. He knew all this transfiguration of money would one day cripple the economy, but didn't care too much. He also made a few adjustments to his accounts so they did not receive interest. He didn't want to cripple the economy too much unless he had no other choice. Since he wasn't an avid spender, there were no visible effects on the economy…yet.

His network of safehouses and bank accounts had taken him years to accomplish and acculmilate. He had started making arangements to disapear if necessary when Manuel had explained the circumstances surrounding his life and the life of his sister. If was quite angry when he was told that Voldemort may not be dead and may come after him to get to his family. Fuck that. If it came down to it, Harry had no qualms about vanishing and living the rest of his life on a beach in Fiji.

Entering the elevator, Harry waited a few seconds for the button to floor twenty to appear. Smiling slightly as a button materialised and shifted all of the other buttons along, Harry pressed the button to his floor and began the ascent to his penthouse on the top floor. The top five floors were all huge apartments, while the rest of the floors held two apartments per floor. Harry had acquired the top floor and immediately placed the Fidelius Charm on it to keep himself hidden. Only the Zabini's and a select few of his magic tutors were keyed into the wards. Every now and again, Harry would renew the confundus Charm on Frank and the Penthouse supervisor to keep any awkward questions at bay.

Exiting the elevator and stepping into the small corridor, Harry made the small walk to his front door and opened it. Stepping into the large hallway, he tossed his keys and wallet down on a small table before walking into the living room. The large room was decorated in a light cream paint, with a light brown carpet. A cream three piece leather sofa was placed so that all sofas had a view of the large television that sat on a glass stand. Walking over to the largest couch, Harry grabbed the acoustic guitar sitting next to it before plopping down. Idly strumming Harry began running potential lyrics through his head.

This was another one of Harry's hobbies. He never went anywhere without his guitar. Giving up for now, Harry raised his hand and used his Telekinesis to levitate his guitar back over to its stand next to the television. He figured out that his little talent was called Telekinesis shortly after he met the Zabini's. Apparently it was quite a common talent among higher powered wizards. Though Manuel had commented that not even Dumbledore had the control and precision that Harry aquired. Harry figured it was the amount of practice he had had. Sighing, Harry stood up. It was nearly eight o'clock and he was due at the bar in an hour. Stretching his arms, Harry had a quick shower and dressed in his work clothes. He made sure that he had both of his wands on him; one in a holster on his wrist and one in a holster attached to his left ankle.

Grabbing a sheet of paper and a pen, Harry drafted a short letter to Dumbledore, stating that he was ready to attend Hogwarts and had a sixth years magical knowledge. Signing it, Harry smirked when he envisioned Dumbledore's reaction to the letter. Harry drew one of his wands and waved it over the parchment in a complicated manner. The tip of the wand began to glow a faint blue, which grew brighter until it was covering the whole parchment. After a few seconds the parchment vanished. This was a handy spell that Manuel Zabini had taught him a few years back. It would transport any letter directly to a basket that Manuel kept in his office. Harry knew that Manuel would take care of it and see that the letter was delivered.

With that out of the way, Harry closed his eyes and apparated to the alley behind the bar where he worked. Smiling slightly, Harry entered the building.

-SCENE BREAK-

Albus Dumbledore was currently going through some paperwork in his office when a large black eagle swept through his window and landed on the back of one of his chairs. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and chucked in amusement when Fawkes, his phoenix familiar ruffled his feathers in annoyance at the interruption. The eagle hopped onto the desk where Dumbledore proceeded to relieve it of its burden. The large black bird then took flight and left the office via the window.

Smiling, Dumbledore opened the obviously muggle letter and began to read, when he had finished, his hands were shaking and the twinkle in his eyes was magnified to full force. Placing the precious letter on the desk, Dumbledore stood promptly and made his way over to the fire place and tossed some floo powder into the flames. When the ruby red flames turned to emerald green, Dumbledore placed his head into the fireplace.

"Potter Manor." He said loudly and clearly. After a brief conversation with James, Dumbledore retreated from the fire place and sat back behind his desk. It didn't take long for the Potters to arrive. When James and Lily were both seated, looking at him curiously, Dumbledore simply handed them the letter. James paled and tears began to form in the corners of Lily's eyes.

"Is this real?" Lily asked in a hushed whisper.

"There is no way to be certain but yes, I believe it is." Dumbledore replied with a smile.

Lily choked back a sob and threw herself into James' arms whispering "My baby" over and over again. James looked like he was mere seconds from joining his wife in tears. Suddenly James frowned.

"If Harry has been alive all of this time, and knows about the magical world, why hasn't he contacted us sooner?" James asked in a confused voice. If Harry could come home, surely he would want to and try too. Dumbledore frowned also. Clearly this hadn't occurred to him.

"A good point James. One I think Harry should be more than willing to answer once he arrives at Hogwarts on Sunday." Dumbledore replied.

Lily suddenly brightened. "The girls are going to be so happy!"

With that, the red haired witch practically jumped into the floo and vanished with a hastily shouted address. James looked at Dumbledore and shrugged.

"She is understandably exited." Dumbledore said with a fond smile. James nodded slowly.

"Something bothers you?" Dumbledore asked curiously. Surely James should be as enthusiastic as his wife about the return of their long lost son.

"Yes. No. Maybe...It's just, if Harry's has known about magic and...well...us, his parents, why hasn't he contacted us sooner? Something just doesn't sit well with me. I have a bad feeing about all of this." James replied.

"I'm sure everything will work it's self out James. For now, I'm sure your wife is busy fixing up a room for young Harry as we speak."

James smiled faintly, knowing Lily was probably doing exactly that. "Well I best be off then. Thank you for alerting us Albus." James said, standing and making his way over to the floo.

"It was my pleasure James." Dumbledore said cheerily. With one final nod, James tossed some floo powder into the fire place and with a softly called address he too, was gone.

As James stepped out of the fire place at Potter Manor, he spotted his wife looking out of the window, tears streaming down her face. James sighed. Stepping over, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"Everything will be alright." James said, though he didn't say it with much confidence.

"How can you know that?" Lily whispered.

"Because it has to be." James said quietly.

-SCENE BREAK-

The days leading up to September the first, were, in a word, boring. Harry still went to his Muay Thai classes everyday and also spent a lot of time reading up on wards. Specifically, concealment and locking wards. He wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to have his domroom searched in an effort to find out where he had been. Though he had never met the man, Harry knew Albus Dumbledore very well. He was manipulative, calculating, and very, very clever. He would need to be on constant guard once he was at Hogwarts and it would take every ounce of his cunning to get the old man to agree to train him.

Looking at the clock, Harry sighed. It was the day before he was to leave on the Hogwarts express and he was expecting the Zabini's any minute. They had wanted to see him since his declaration of attending Hogwarts had reached them through Blaise, and had agreed to meet them today. Right on cue, there was a scratching noise and the doors to his home opened and the Zabini Family entered. Other than his private magical tutors, the Zabini's were the only people keyed into the wards and allowed access to Harry's home. Harry didn't mind when they just walked in. Hell, he did the same at their house.

"Harry?" Blaise called out from the hallway.

"I'm in the living room." Harry called back, standing up.

Paige was the first on in. Walking over, she gave Harry a tight hug and a peck on the cheek. Winking at her when she released him, Harry muttered, "Always good to see you Paige."

Paige Zabini was Blaise's older sister. She was in the year above Blaise at Hogwarts. Paige was about 5' 4" in height and had wavy black hair flowing to her shoulders. She had a very light complexion and was absolutely stunning. She and Harry had always flirted mercifully for as long as Harry could remember, much to the turmoil of Blaise.

Next to come and greet Harry was Veronica Zabini. She simply looked like an older version of her daughter. Wrapping Harry in a light hug, she put on a stern face as she took a step back.

"Where have you been hiding young man?" Veronica asked in a disapproving tone Harry had come to know only too well. "We have barely seen you in two weeks and then you land a bombshell like this on us with out so much as a visit?"

Harry shrank under her gaze "Erm...Sorry?" He offered lamely. Luckily he was saved from a thorough chewing out by Manuel, who put a light hand on his wife's shoulder before coming to shake Harry's.

"Good to see you, son." Manuel said smoothly, offering Harry his hand.

"You too, Manuel." Once they all got comfortable in the living room, Manual brought up the topic that everyone dreaded, but knew needed to be discussed.

"The Potters will try to get you back." Manuel said flatly.

Harry sighed. "I know. The question is; what can I do about it?"

"I see there being only two alternatives to custody with the Potters. One; you flee. Leave Hogwarts behind and start a new life. Two; You allow us to adopt you. Let me state for the record, if we were to gain custody of you, nothing would change. We would not impose any rules upon you and you would not be moved from your current residence. However, dinner at our house at least once a week would be mandatory." Manuel finished with a small smirk.

"I expected as much." Harry said nodding. "Can you draw up the appropriate documents and have them ready to be processed?"

"Already done. A soon as I give the go ahead, it will be made official." Manuel replied with a nod.

"Thank you. I'm sorry to impose and drag you into the middle of this..." Veronica cut Harry off before he could finish

"You have nothing to apologise dear. You're Blaise's best friend. And we don't think too bad of you either." She said with a warm smile.

"Yeah Harry," Paige cut in. "You are part of the family."

Words couldn't describe what that sentence alone meant to him. Deciding not to speak at all, Harry simply grinned widely.

"You guys want to stay for dinner? I was planning on order Chinese..." Harry left the offer unfinished, knowing the whole family were suckers for Chinese food.

Soon, they were all sitting down to noodles, rice and various sweet and sour dishes. The conversation was lighthearted and didn't really touch upon anything important. All too soon the Zabini's were gone and Harry was left alone with his thoughts. His main train of thoughts was how to avoid being tracked by the headmaster and the Potters and the other train of thoughts kept leading him back to the same thing: his sisters. He knew that anger directed towards his parents was justified and as much as he wanted to toss his sisters in the same boat as his parents, he knew he couldn't. Hell, Hayley wasn't even born when his parents abandoned him to the brutal care of his so called relatives and even Erin was only a baby.

Thinking back to the issue of security, Harry decided he would continue to study up on wards and other concealment charms. He had a lot of books that he knew would be labelled 'dark' by the masses of Hogwarts and even the Headmaster. Most of the books Harry owned were combat orientated in origin. Ever since he had met Blaise and found out what he was, he had made arrangements to ensure he was prepared for anything. While Erin may be the Girl-Who-Lived, he was still her brother, and could very well be used as a way to get to her.

Since he was ten, Harry had been trained by the best tutors money could buy. Manuel had made sure that his tutors were well qualified and able to keep his identity a secret. He had four tutors in total. Eli Knowles was his transfiguration tutor. From Eli Harry learned mostly battle orientated transfiguration but also a little bit of basic transfiguration that one would learn at school. Shannon Carter was his charms tutor and often taught in conjunction with Eli. Desmond Harrington was his defensive and offensive magic tutor. From Desmond, Harry learned light, grey and dark defensive and offensive magic. Better known as combat magic. Harry excelled in combat magic far more than any of his other subjects. He knew, however, that there was still so much more he could learn. This was the main reason he was attending Hogwarts. His fourth tutor was Manuel himself who taught Harry Occlumency and legilimency. Harry's mind was like a fortress, Manuel made sure of that. Legilimency, however, wasn't Harry's forte. He could read surface thoughts and plant temporary thoughts in the mind of someone untrained in occlumency, but couldn't do much more. This still helped him immensely as most people didn't know occlumency.

Pushing aside his wandering thoughts, Harry decided that he would pack, as the Hogwarts express left Kings Cross tomorrow. Grabbing large suitcase from under his bed he packed all of his essentials as well as some books for light reading. With that done, Harry placed his guitar inside its case and placed that, along with his suitcase at the front door. Sighing, Harry decided he was going to go out for a drink at one of the local bars. He was bound to bump into someone he knew. Grabbing his leather jacket off the coat rack, Harry left his apartment and headed towards the taxi rank not far from the building. A short ride later and Harry was outside one of his favourite bars. Nodding to the bouncer and subtly casting a wandless confundus charm, Harry entered and headed straight for the bar. It was only ten thirty so the place hadn't filled up yet. Good thing to, as it gave Harry the opportunity to get a good seat at the bar.

"What's yours, boss?" The bar man asked.

"Just a beer please, mate." Harry replied, scanning the small crowd for a familiar face. Seeing none, Harry turned back to the bar, paid the man and took a long gulp of his beer. Harry was on his fourth before he spotted a trio of familiars. Holding a hand up to get their attention, Harry jerked his head to the empty stools next to him.

"Harry, hows it going bud?" Dean called as he walked over, Rachel and Jess slightly behind him. Harry grinned and got to his feet to greet his friends.

"I'm good thanks, you?" Harry replied shaking Deans offered hand.

"Can't complain." Dean said with a casual shrug as he glanced around the bar. Greeting the girls with hugs and plesantries, Harry got a round at the bar and the four caught up.

"Boarding school?" Dean asked incredulously. "Aren't you a little old for school?" As far as Dean, Rachel and Jess knew, he was 20 years old.

"Higher education. I still can't decide if I'm looking forward to it or not." Harry said, idly playing with a cardboard coaster.

"Is it an all boys school?" Dean asked after a moments thought.

Hary laughed before replying in the negative. Dean was a bit of a player in the sense that he always had a different girl in his bed every night. Harry could imagine Dean getting very cranky in a school full of lads. Harry tuned out Dean, Jess' and Rachel's conversation as he let the music wash over him and bobbed his head along to the beat. This was what he loved about clubs. Sure, socalizing was cool, but the loud music was what attracted him most. The bar was at its maximum capacity now and the staff had cleared away all of the tables and chairs so that people could dance if they were so inclined. The rest of Harry's night continued in the same fashion. He danced with the girls for a few songs before they took off, looking to finish the night at a larger club. Having a few more drinks and talking random politics and economics with a few strangers, Harry decided to call it a night. Exiting the club, Harry made his way down a deserted alleyway before turning on his heel and vanishing with a barely audible _pop_.

Once back in his appartment, Harry set an alarm for 9:00 before getting into bed. Before he nodded off, he wondered what kind of carnage his apperance would bring when his arrival was finally going to be made public.

A/N: Whats the verdict?


	3. Chapter 3

**Standard Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Harry Potter universe. All characters, baring the ones I have created, belong to J..

Harry Potter and The Butterfly Effect

**Chapter 3**

**Hogwarts**

Tom Marvolo Riddle, more commonly known as Lord Voldemort sat idly within his chamber, down in the dungeons of Malfoy Mannor. He had recently moved in due to his ancesteral home in Little Hangleton being compromised. Lucius had graciously offered the use of his home to his lord and master. Not that he ever really had any choice in th matter. Voldemort was currently pondering the situation that had arisen beteen himself and the Potter twins.

Cleraly there had been a huge mistake if Erin was hailed as the chid who had, loath he was to say it, temporarily defeated him. He remembered clearly looking into the emerald eyes of the boy, Harry, before casting the curse. He was very surprised when he had found out that it was Erin and not Harry who had been hailed as the Girl-Who-Lived. After much thought, he had decided not to mention that it was Harry that he had 'marked as his equal', hoping that the wizarding world would be more focused on Erin, rather than Harry. Imagine his surprise, yet again when, as he was masqurading as Quirrel, he discovered that Harry had dissapeared and was presumed dead.

So, Voldemort continued his quest to return to power, a task which he completed just over a year ago, with the unwilling help of Triwizard Champion Erin Potter. Her blood, while not as convinient as Harry's would have been, sufficed and delivered him a new body. Voldemort stood and paced as he thought about his next moves. He hadn't planned on the girl being able to elude him. The thought of it made his veins boil with fury. No one escapes him, let alone a teenage girl with no real magical powers. So, for the next year, he had consolidated his power base and sent emisaries to some of the magical creatures with promises of equality within his ranks. Voldemort snorted at the mere idea of any creature being the equal to a wizard.

Things were going perfectly until he had lured the girl to the Department of Mysteries with visions of her parents being tortured. Sending the girl the visions had been the most difficult part as there was no real connection between them. After weeks of research, he had finally come across an obscure Ancient Egyptain curse that allowed temporary access to an undefended mind. The girl was useless at Occlumancy so it was with ease that the Dark Lord had penetrated her mind and planted the false vision. Timing was critical as he needed to make sure that there were no members of the Order stationed within the castle that she could turn to for help. Voldemort had found his window of opportunity at the end of the year and had struck ruthlessly. He had found out the hard way that it was a very painful and draining curse. One he would not be performing again unless absolutely necessary.

Predictably, the girl had come to the Ministry to save her parents and everything was going according to plan. The girl had removed the prophecy from the shelf and his loyal followers had ambushed her and her little friends. What he didn't count on was a group of rag-tag teenagers being able to outwit and avoid his inner circle long enough for the Order to arrive. The whole situation had gone downhill from there in the sense that most of his inner circle had been captured, the prophecy had been destroyed and his existance had been revealed to the world. Grinding his teeth in frustration, Voldemort took a deep breath and tightened his Occlumancy sheilds. Anger would not help him now. First, he would relieve Azkaban prison of their latest additions. With his inner circle back, he would plan his next move.

-SCENE BREAK-

Harry strode purposfully down Diagon Alley at 8:00 on September the first. He needed to make a quick stop at the bookstore to pick up his school textbooks and some top of the range potions equiptment. He wanted to make a good impression on Snape, which was the other reason he had been studying potions non-stop since he decided to attend Hogwarts. He was also sure that their mutual hatred of James Potter would come in handy at some point. He also needed to make a trip to Gringotts. Whilst in the bookstore, Harry picked out a few books on advanced dueling and warding for light reading before proceeding to the checkout with his new acquisitions.

Making his way to the apothecary, Harry picked out the best potions equiptment, and almost all of the ingredients they had in stock. That done, he had a quick breakfast at a nearby café before making his was to Gringotts to finalize some arangements. Stepping through the large marble archway, Harry couldn't help but admire the structure and the architectural magnificance of the bank. Not even the Mnistry of Magic could come close to the craftmanship that had gone into building Gringotts. Harry walked past a large marble statue of a goblin, presumably a goblin of importance, and up to one of the free tellers.

"I'd like to make a few changes to my account, please." Harry said to the goblin polietly. Manners cost nothing and there was no gain from alienating anyone, let alone the goblins. The goblin looked at him over thick glasses.

"Key, please." He rasped after a moment. Harry handed over the key to the only vault that was his in name. He had two others with Gringotts, all three having a few thousand galleons in. One account was in his name, the other two were under alias's. His muggle accounts had far more money in them, with his net savings numbering in the high millions. Harry never exchanged his counterfit money for galleons for two reasons. One, the goblins coould tell easilly, and two, respect. The goblins had always kept his identity a secret and he wasn't going to repay that by flogging them dodgy money.

"Account manager Sharptooth will see you now." The goblin said, handing Harry his key back. "Down that corridor, third office on the left." He pointed to a corridor, before motioning the next person in the que to come forward. Spinning on his heel, Harry made his way down the corridor and stopped at the afformentioned office, knocking twice on the mahogony door.

"Come." A voice called out. Harry entered the office and stood in front of the goblins desk. The room was very bland, as was the way of the goblins. There was a bookshelf on the far right wall, with a large collection of old looking books. In front of the desk was a pair of straight back chairs. The account manager was sat behind his desk and looked up from the papers he was reading as Harry approached.

"Take a seat, Mr Potter." Obliging, Harry slid into the uncomfortable chair and waited.

"How can I help you today, Mr Potter." The goblin asked, not unpolietly.

"I'd like to transfer all the assets in vault 344 into vault 539, please." Harry said to Sharptooth. Nodding, Sharptooth made some notes on a piece of parchment before looking back up.

"And the reason for this transfer?" Sharptooth asked.

"Well, I don't want my funds tracked by certain parties." Harry said cautiously. Sharptooth nodded in undertanding.

"Say no more. The funds will be transferred immediately. Neither Albus Dumbledore, the Potters nor the Minister himself will be able to track the funds. There will be no record of Harry James Potter ever holding an account with us." Sharptooth said smoothly. Harry's eyebrows flew into his hairline. Clearly this goblin was well informed on current afairs.

Harry nodded greatfully. "Thank you. I was worried Dumbledore or my parents might have tried to follow my transactions."

"Have no fear Mr. Potter. We take our clients privacy very seriously. If that will be all…" He left the remainder of the sentence unsaid. Harry shook his head.

"That's it. Thank you for your help." Harry stood and with a nod to the goblin, exited the office and the bank. Checking his watch, Harry realised he had 40 minutes untill the Hogwarts express was due to leave. Strolling casually to the apparation point, Harry spun on his heel and vanished with a barely audible _pop_, reappearing in a secluded alleyway near Kings Cross Station. Meadering his way through the throngs of muggles in the station, he made his way to platform 9 ¾. Wondering how the magical world had managed to stay hidden with barriers in plain sight, Harry looked around quickly before stepping through the gateway and onto the platform. Harry smiled faintly when he saw that that the platform was relitively empty. There were a couple of families dotted about, mainly parents with first year students, though a couple of older students were loitering around the platform.

Harry walked over to the train and stepped on. Finding an empty compartment this early would not be a problem. Entering the first one he came to, he flopped down into the seat and leaned back, putting his feet up on the opposite seat. Pulling his trunk out of his pocket, Harry waved his hand over it and watched as it expanded to full size. That was about as much as he could do wandlessly. Harry couldn't do much wandless magic part from a few detection spells, summoning charms, shrinking and enlergment charms and the like. He didn't consider his glammour trick, telekinisis or healing as wandless magic. He conidered them unique talents.

Pulling a book on potions from the third compartment, Harry re-shrunk the trunk and popped it back into his pocket. As Harry read on, the platform got more and more full. It wasn't long before there was a loud honking noise and the train slowly began its journey from London to Stotland. About fifteen minutes into the journey, the compartment door slid open and a girl stood in the doorway uncertianly.

"Everywhere else is full…" she trailed off when Hary looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a question in there Miss…?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Granger. Hermione Granger. Do you mind if I sit here?" The girl asked shyly. She looked to be about his age and was kind of cute. She had Ravenclaw robes on and clutched several books to her chest.

"Miss Granger." Harry inclined his head. "Please, sit down." Harry motioned to a seat. Hermione smiled gretefully before sitting down on the oppotise bench. Placing her large pile of books on the seat next to her, she took the top one and began to read. Every now and again, Hermione would glance up at him from the book she was reading and chew her bottom lip before looking back down at the book she was reading, N.E.W.T transfiguration if he wasn't misaken.

After she glanced up for the seventh time, Harry called her on it. "Is there something you want to ask me, Miss Granger?"

Hermione's eyes widened at getting caught and he blushed furiously, her head snapping down to stare at her book. Man, this girl had self-esteem issues. She muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?" Harry asked, again, in a friendly manner. He suspected that this girl was picked on, or at the very least, had no friends. Since it was something Harry could relate to, he decided to put her at ease as much as possible.

"Who are you? I've never seen you here before and I'm fairly certain Hogwarts does not take transfer students." She murmered quietly after a moment.

"Well," Harry began. "The reason you havent seen me before is because I have never been to Hogwarts before. And you are quite right, Hogwarts does not accept transfer students."

"So…"Hermione stopped, thinking hard.

"I tell you what. How about I tell you my name, and you can figure it out from there?" Harry offered innocenly. Hermione nodded.

"Harry Potter." Harry waited for th reaction and wans't dissapointed. She dropped the book she was holding and almost fell off the bench.

"The Lost Twin." She breathed in wonder. Harry arched an eyebrow. Blaise hadn't told him that one before.

"Is that what they're calling me these days?" He asked in an amused voice.

"Well, it's an unofficial name for you given by Hogwarts students. There are so many roumors among the students about where you have been. Erin and Hayley won't even talk about you."

"You are friends with my sisters?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I'm kind of friends with Erin." Hermione said slowly, as if asseing the validity of the statement she just made.

"Kind of friends?" Harry repeated.

"Well, we don't really hang out, but we have been paired up together in class and sometimes study together in the library." Hermione said. She looked like she really wanted to ask another question but was restraining herself. Barely.

"London." Harry answered, knowing what she wanted to ask.

"What?" Hermione said blankly.

"London." Harry said again. "That's where I have been all these years."

"London." She asked sceptically. "You have been in London this whole time."

"Pretty much." Harry anwered with a shrug.

"People have been scouring the magical world for years looking for you and you have been in London the whole time?" She asked incredulously, before stifiling a giggle. Apparently she was becoming more and more comfortable with him. As the train ride went on, Harry and Hermione chatted idly, Hermione talking about Hogwarts classes and its professors and Harry talking about living alone and having private tutors. Harry was surprised no one had interupted them. He had assumed Dumbledore would have contacted his parents as soon as he got his letter. Following that logic, it was a safe bet to assume that his sisters knew he was on the train. And how right he was.

Erin and Hayley Potter were currently inside a compartment on the other side of the train, sat with their best friends, Ron Weasley, his sister, Ginny Weasley and Nevile Longbottom. Erin was currently going into her sixth year with Ron and Nevile. Hayley and Ginny were going into their fifth.

"If you think he is on the train, why don't you go and talk to him? He's your brother for Merlin's sake." Ginny said in an exasperated voice. Erin and Hayley shared a look before shaking their heads in usion.

"We don't even know him. We talked about this over summer. When we meet, we want to make a good impression. And that does not include barging in on him on the train." Erin said, as though the thought of not being able to see her brother pained her. Nevile nodded symathetically.

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you both once we get settled at the castle." Nevile said with a smile.

Hayley smiled back. "I hope your right."

Harry stood up and stretched his aching muscles as the train slowed to a stop at Hogsmead station. Glancing over at Hermione, he saw she was fast asleep. Raching over, Harry gently shook her shoulder.

"Hermione. We're here." Harry said softly. Hermiones eyes fluttered open and once she regained her barings, flushed bright red. Harry sighed. Hermione was so socially askward that something as trivial as Harry seeing her asleep embarrased her. He would need to work on this.

Pretending not to notice, Harry opened the compartment door and walked out into the corridor. Students were crushed together, all trying to get off the train at the same time. Keeping a grip on Hermione's arm, Harry guided them through the masses of students and out onto the platform.

"Where to now?" Harry asked, looking around. He noticed a huge man standing near the lake, calling out for first years. He assumed that he would have to travel with them since he was new.

"Well, looks like this is where we part ways." Harry said. "I'll see you later, okay?" Hermione smiled and nodded before making her way over to the carriges, alone. Turning around, Harry made his way over to the giant man.

"Firs' years only." The man boomed gruffly.

"Transfer student." Harry said, craining his neck to look up at the man. Technically he wasn't a transfer student but…whatever.

"Ah yer'. Dumbledore mentioned a transfer student. I'm Hagrid. Just 'op onto one of the boats and we will be away in no time." The man, Hagrid apparently, said. Nodding, Harry stepped onto one of the rickety row boats and waited for the others to fill up. After a time, all of the boats were full and Hagrid made a motioning with his umbrella. As the boats started moving, Harry snorted when he realised that Hagrid's wand was inside his umbrella. As the boats rounded a bend, Harry got his first look at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had to admit, with the moon shining above it, the castle was breathtaking. The boats continued to float across the lake until they came to cliff edge on which the castle sat.

"Heads down!" Hagrid shouted as the first boats reached the cliff; Harry lowered his head as they passed through a thin curtain of ivy and into a tunnel that seemed to burrow right under the castle itself. After a time, they came a large dock where the boats all began to line up against small walkways. Hopping off his boat, Harry glanced up the stone steps at a huge set of oak doors. Once everyoe had gathered around said doors, Hagrid raised a huge meaty hand and gave three hard knocks.

The doors creaked open almost immediately, revealing a tall, stern looking old woman. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid boomed.

"Thank you." The Professor replied in a mild Scottish accent. "I wil take them from here. Opening the dors wide, she led them into a huge enterance hall, stopping when they reached another set of enourmous double doors that Harry assumed led to the Great Hall. Spinning on her heel, she surveyed the group of new students, her eyes lingering on Harry for a moment longer.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," She finally said. "The start of term feast will begn shortly, but before that happens, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony here at Hogwarts. While you are here, your housemates will be your family. You will attend classes with your house, spend free time in your house common room and sleep in your house dormitorys." Here she took a breath and looked over the gathered students once more.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Whilst school is in session, your achievements and acomplishments will earn you house points and any rulebreaking will cost you house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most house points will win the house cup, a great honour. I'm sure you will be a credit to whichever house you end up in. Now, form a line." Turning, she pulled her wand out and flicked them at the Great Hall doors and watched as they slammed open with a bang. Striding through, Harry watched as the students formed an orderly line and followed McGonagall. Apparently she wasn't a professor anyone wanted to be on the bad side of. Harry glanced around the Great Hall as he followed the first years up to the front. He caught Blaise's eye at what he presumed was the Slytherin table and smirked. Revieving a smirk and a wink in reply, he continied his scan of the hall. He got a few odd looks of some of the students but simply ignored them.

Spotting Hermione, he smiled and got a shy one in return. Letting his eyes wander further, he spotted his sisters. They were sat at the Gryffindor table and were staring right at him. They looked like they wanted nothing more than to run to him but were restraining themselves. Turning his attention back to current events, he stopped when they had formed a line at the front of the hall; sandwiched between the student tables and the staff table. That's when he noticed them. His parents. They were staring at him with joy and in his mothers case, tears, in their eyes. Although, his father didn't look like he was that far behind. Staring coldly at them, he tore his eyes away and focused on the small stool which Harry knew would soon be occupied by the sorting hat.

Blaise wasn't originally going to tell him but after his three hundreth press up in one particular Muay Thai lesson he had given in and spilled the 'Big Secret'. Harry watched as the care taker, Phill, or Liltch or whatever his name was, limped up and placed the tattered old wizarding hat on the stool before making his way to the far end of the staff table.

After a few seconds the hat began to twitch before a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth before it burst into song. Harry listened, disinterested as the hat sang on, in a perticularly bad voice, about troubled times and trials and tribulations. After what seemed like forever, the song finally ended and to Harry's surprise, the whole hall erupted into applause for the song, and whispers about its ptential meaning.

Here, Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a large scroll in her hand. "When I call your name, you will step forward, put the hat on your head and take a seat on the stool. Jackson Arnold." A small mousy looking boy with sandy hair nervously stepped forward and put the hat on his head. He sat down and after a minute of silence, the hat boomed out; "HUFFLEPUFF!". The young boy whipped th hat off his head and scurried over to the Hufflepuff tabe which exploded into cheers at its new member.

"Abbott, Leslie."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat cried again.

"Nott, Elektra."

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled.

The hat continued to sort the newest generation of witched and wizards. This years batch of newbies were evenly spread, no one house getting significantly more of less students. Excited whispers broke out when Harry's name was called.

"Potter, Harry."

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

"I thought he was dead."

"The lost twin has returned!"

Harry remained expressionless as he picked the hat up off the stool and placed it on his head. It came to rest just above his eyes, obscusing his view of the hall, but not completely removing it.

'Well well well.' Purred a voice in his ear. 'I expected you a few years ago but never mind, better late than never I suppose. Now, let us take a look inside. Now that is interesting. Such strong occlumency sheilds at your age is very impressive. Would you mind lowering them so I can sort you?'

'I will create a small hole for you to look through.' Harry thought before doing just that.

'Much obliged young Master Potter. Now then, difficult. Very difficult. Plently of courage I see. You would do well in Gryffindor. But I see cunning too. Only someone with vast amounts of cunning could stay hidden for as long as you have. Slytherin would suit you well, but I suspect the headmaster would be most displeased if you were to be placed there. You are exceedingly loyal to thoe you call friends and the thirst for knowledge is just as great. I daresay you would fit right in to any of the houses. What would be your preference?'

Harry thought about it. In a secure area of his mind, obviously. If he went into Slytherin with Blaise, he would be under constant survelienve from the old man. But if he went into Gryffindor, his movements would be less retricted. It would also give him the opportunity to get to know his sisters. Maybe. After a few more minutes of inner debate, Harry reached his decision. 'Gryffindor.'

'Ah yes, Gordric's house. I suspect we will be seeing great things from you, young one. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat roared.

The roar of the hat was nothing in comparison to the roar of the Gryffinor table. The noise was incredible. Standing up, Harry pulled the hat off his head and tossed it back down onto the stool. Walking up the Gryffindor table, he hesitated near Erin and Hayley before moving down to an empty seat away from everyone at the end of the table. He wasn't going to meet his sisters for the first time in front of the whole population of Hogwarts. Apparently they had the same idea for Hayley smiled slightly and gave a tiny nod. Sitting down, Harry tuned out the rest of the sorting and went over a few meditation techniques to pass the time. When he opened his eyes, Dumbledore was already stood and seemed to be in the middle to some kind of speech.

"…should know that the Forbidden Forrest is just that; forbidden. A few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that no magic is to be performed in the corridors and the list of banned items, which has reached two hundred and thirty seven can be veiwed on his office door." Taking a pause, Dumbledore took a long look at the hall before continuing.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. Please give a warm welcome to Professor Potter." Here, his mother stood up and gave a quick modest bow before sitting back down. "Yes, Professor Potter will be our new Potions Mistress. As soon as the sentence had left his mouth, there was silence over the great hall. Looking around, Harry wondered if everyone hated her as much as he did. He realised that this was not the case when he heard snippets of conversation as whispers broke out.

"_Potions_?"

"But that means…"

"Snape's…defence…"

Harry remembered Blaise and Hermione telling him that Snape was the resident potions teacher. That meant that either Snape had been fired, which clearly wasn't the case since he was sat at the head table, or, the more likely scenario, he had switched from potions professor to defence against the dark arts professor. Harry scowled. He had been spending a lot of time brushing up on potions in order to impress Snape any maybe convince him to tutor him in Dark Arts. '_Waste of fucking time_' Harry thought bitterly

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," Dumbledore called, raising his voice so that it carried over all the muttering, "will be taking over the Defence Against the Dark Arts post." There was groaning from three quarters of the hall and cheering from the other quarter. Snape raised a hand in lazy acknowledgement of the aplause.

Dumbledore didn't mention anything else about staff apointments but did wait until there was absolute silence before continuing.

"Now, as you all know, Lord Voldemort has finally come out into the open." The silence was deafening as the students and staff alike listened to the only man that Voldemort had ever feared.

"I cannot emphasize strongly eough how dangerous…" Harry tuned out th rest of he speech. He knew all of this stuff. Harry closed his eyes and didn't open the again until he heard the scraping of benches. Standing up, Harry was about to make his way towards te exit when a seventh year student walked up to him.

"Potter. The headmaster told me to give this to you." With that, he handed over a torn piece of parchment before wandering out of the hall. Opening it, Harry wasn't surprised to find a summons to his office.

_Harry,_

_Please join your parents and myself in my office, please. It can be found by following the south corridor outside of the Great Hall. Look for a statue of a large gargoyle._

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. The password is fizzing whizzbies_

Sighing, Harry made his way towards the office for the confrontation he knew was inevitable. Best to get it out of the way early. Lay down the law, so to speak. Strolling casually down the southern corridor, he stopped at the stone gargoyle and reluctantly gave the password. He couldn't decide if he was looking forward to, or dreading the meeting.

Steeling his resolve and tightening his occlumency sheilds, Harry knocked once on the office door before entering.

A/N: I know, pretty boring, but all stories have those boring beginning chapters that set the scene. Hopefully the next chapter will be more entertaining. Peace out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Standard Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Harry Potter universe. All characters, baring the ones I have created, belong to J..

Harry Potter and The Butterfly Effect

**Chapter 4**

Reunions

Harry stepped into the office and closed the door behind him. Looking across the room, he knew that this was going to be a very tedious meeting. Sitting behind his desk in all of his supposed benevolent glory, was Albus Dumbledore. In front of his desk, sat in two chintz chairs were his parents. As he entered the room, both of his parents shot to their feet.

"Harry…Son…We've…" His father stuttered for a few more seconds before his mother cut in.

"We've missed you so much." His mother sobbed, rushing over to gather him in a hug. Harry stiffened when his mother held him, as years of hatred rose within him like a volcano. Shoving her so forcefully that she would have fell had James not caught her, Harry stepped back and scowled.

"How dare you touch me?" Harry said coldly, quietly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Harry, what the hell?" James said angrily, as he steadied his wife

"She has no right to touch me. Neither of you have the fucking right to talk to me, let alone touch me." Harry spat hatefully. James looked confused while Lily looked crushed. Dumbledore looked on with a calculating frown on his face. Clearly he didn't expect Harry to be acting this way.

"Why are you acting like this?" Lily whispered, dreading the answer, but deep down, knowing.

"Why? WHY? Do Vernon and Petunia Dursley ring any bells? You sentenced me to ten years in hell. They beat me, starved me, ridiculed me and belittled me every chance they got. My childhood was ten years of torture." Harry replied hotly. Snapping is mouth shut, Harry tightened his occlumency shields and ruthlessly pushed his anger down. It wouldn't help him here.

"Come now, Harry. I'm sure things weren't that bad." Dumbledore spoke up for the first time in an irritating, grandfatherly voice, which was no doubt supposed to placate him and calm him down. His parents on the other hand had gone deathly pale.

"They what?" James asked quietly before Harry could reply to Dumbledore.

"You heard me. I was their slave and their punching bag." Harry said coolly.

James and Lily whirled on Dumbledore. "You swore to us that he would be safe. That it was necessary." James yelled at the old man.

"Now, James, I understand you are angry, but lets not lose focus of the bigger picture…" Dumbledore began smoothly.

"What bigger picture?" Lilly asked scathingly. Apparently in the heat of their argument they had forgotten that Harry was there. Surprise surprise.

"Erin needed to be trained free of distractions." Dumbledore replied, eyes twinkling full blast.

"The only reason we agreed to let Harry go was because you promised us he would be safe. That it was the best decision for both of our children" James fired back.

"And he was safe. He is here is he not?" Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Because he chose to be. If he wanted to we would never have seen him again. And it's all your fault." James spat with the same amount of hatred that Harry felt for him. Harry looked on in disbelief. So it was Dumbledore that suggested they give him up? Harry felt fury run through him at the mere through. Not at Dumbledore though. At his parents. His hate for them had just magnified ten fold. What kind of parents gave up their child at the request of a fucking school headmaster?

"I want to speak to Dumbledore alone." Harry said flatly, before allowing the telltale sound of desperation to enter his voice. "Please. I just need to think about things. Before I can forgive you, I just need to think." He looked at them with pleading eyes and knew he had won.

Hope bloomed in both of their eyes. With tentative smiles, both his parents silently departed the office. Turning fully to face Dumbledore, he noticed a look of calculation on his face.

"You were lying." He said simply. Knowing he couldn't fool Dumbledore, he nodded.

"I was."

"You hate your parents for abandoning you, yet you seem to hold no ill will towards me for suggesting it to them." Dumbledore seemed genuinely confused about this.

"Is there a question in there?" Harry asked with a smirk. Dumbledore quirked his lips before nodding.

"I don't. Hold any ill will towards you that it. I mean its pretty fucked up that you would ask a family to give up one of their children, but James and Lily are the ones who actually went through with it. They could have told you no, but they blindly followed your orders and gave me up." Harry replied with a scowl.

"I'm sure that you will come to forgive your parents in due time. Once you get to know them you will realise that what they did was only out of love for you." Dumbledore said in what he must of thought was a wise voice. He definitely wasn't to tell Harry that a few compulsion charms were used to nudge the Potters in the right direction. Without them it was doubtful he would have been able to convince them to give Harry up.

Harry merely stayed quiet, knowing he would never forgive James and Lily but also knowing he couldn't get too much on Dumbledore's bad side if he wanted training.

"I assume there is another reason that you asked to speak to me alone?" Dumbledore asked, leaning back in his chair and popping a small yellow sweet into his mouth.

"I want training. From you. Now that Voldemort is alive and I am out in the open, I need to be able to adequately defend myself." Harry said, leaning back in his chair. Dumbledore surveyed Harry over his glasses for a long moment.

"I'm sure I can arrange something." Dumbledore said vaguely.

"Oh?" Harry replied. He wanted a definite answer. If he couldn't get adequate training from Dumbledore and Snape refused too, he would be out of the castle by Monday night.

"Yes. I had plans to hold two lessons a week for Erin and Hayley. You are more than welcome to join." He said casually. Apparently he thought that Harry's hatred for his parents spilled over to his siblings and wanted to force them to spend time together. Deciding not to correct him, Harry nodded.

"Fine." Harry stood up.

"You will be far happier in the long run if you let go of your hatred. I have seen what it can do to people." Dumbledore cautioned Harry as he made his way over to the door. Harry paused mid-step before continuing out of the office. Dumbledore frowned as he considered the newest addition to the castle. Harry Potter was very unlike what he expected him to be. He was confident and seemed to know what was going on around him, even if he didn't directly show it. This new development could either work out very well for him, or become a very big problem. Deciding he would have to keep a very close eye on Harry, Dumbledore picked up the latest batch of paperwork from the Wizengamot and sighed. Sometimes being Albus Dumbledore was very tiresome.

Harry walked 30 paces down the corridor before he realised he had no idea how to get to the Gryffindor common room. Flicking his wrist, Harry deftly caught the wand that came forth. Twirling it between his fingers, he thought back to the day that he purchased his two wands.

Flashback

_Ten-year-old Harry Potter and ten-year-old Blaise Zabini both followed Manuel Zabini as he led them down Diagon Alley. Today they were going to get their wands and in Blaise's case, school supplies. Harry had known the Zabini family for several months now after he and Blaise had met and become friends at their Muay Thai class. After they discovered who he was, Manuel had sat him down and explained everything to him: the wizarding world, his powers, his fame and Voldemort. He had explained that there was a school that he could attend to learn about his magic. _

_Manuel had explained all of Harry's options to him, putting him under no pressure and leaving the final decision up to him. After a lot of thought, Harry decided to stay in London and hire private tutors. However, to perform magic, Manuel had informed him about the need for a wand, hence the trip to Diagon Alley. _

_Harry and Blaise looked around the alley with wonder. People were bustling around, shopping and picking up school supplies for their children. When they walked past a particular shop, Blaise frowned in confusion. "Dad, I thought we were getting wands?"_

_Manuel looked back at his son. "We are." He said simply. _

"_But we just passed Ollivanders." Blaise replied, pointing to the shop they had just passed._

"_You wont be getting your wands from Mr. Ollivander, son. I know of a master wandcrafter who happens to owe me a favour. He isn't going to be in London for very long. You will be obtaining your wand from him."_

_Blaise's eyes widened in awe._

"_What's the big deal?" Harry whispered to his friend. _

"_Wandcrafters are rare. I didn't think anyone practiced the art any more." Blaise whispered back._

"_Then what is that Ollivander guy? Is he not a wandcrafter?" Harry asked._

"_No, he is a wandmaker. The difference between a wandmaker and a wandcrafter is a wandmaker will make a wand and then sell it to the person it is best fitted to. With a wandmaker you will probably get a good wand that works well for you, but it will never be a perfect match. A wandcrafter makes a wand specifically for your magical core." Blaise explained. _

_Harry nodded in understanding. It was like buying a suit from a shop as oppose to having one tailored for you. _

_Manuel led them through the throngs of people up to the wizarding bank, Gringotts. Harry followed Manuel and Blaise up the stone steps that led to the huge bank. Harry gasped in awe as he entered the wizarding bank for the first time. Trying not to stare at the goblins, he scurried after Manuel and Blaise, who were heading towards what looked to be an office door. The goblin standing outside nodded curtly to Manuel and opened the door for the trio. When Harry stepped into the room, he noticed that there was a man sitting behind a large ornate desk, lots of boxes surrounding him. He looked up as they entered. _

"_Manuel. Good to see you again. You look well. How's the family?" The man asked in a friendly tone, standing up to shake Manuel's hand. Manuel let a ghost of a smile grace his features as he shook his friends hand. _

"_Very well Robert. The family are doing well, too. My youngest is to start Hogwarts come September." Manuel said smoothly. Harry heard the underlying pride in his voice. _

"_Ah yes. Young Master Blaise." Robert said, stepping up to Blaise, offering his hand. "How are you today?" Blaise muttered a greeting shyly as he shook his hand._

"_Excellent, excellent. And who might this young man be?" Robert asked, his eyes coming to rest on Harry. _

"_Harry Potter, sir." Harry said, eyeing the man warily, his trust issues still at the back of his mind. _

"_A pleasure." Robert said, shaking his hand before moving to stand back behind the desk. _

"_Now, am I to assume you want me to construct a wand for each of them?" Robert asked Manuel._

"_Actually, I would like you to construct two for each of them." Manuel said. Robert raised an eyebrow in surprise._

"_Indeed? Dual wands at such a young age. Interesting." Robert said, nodding thoughtfully._

"_Master Potter. If you would step up here please, I will take your measurements to determine what length of wand would be most suited to you." Harry walked up to Robert, who flicked his wand at a tape measure lying on his desk, causing it to unravel and hover slightly above the desk._

"_Since you are being fitted for dual wands, I will take measurements for both arms?" Harry nodded and held up both arms in front of him. Robert nodded and with a slight jab of his wand, the tape measure flew over to Harry and began to measure him. Every time it measured something, the length or width would be displayed for a moment in fiery letters above Harry's head. Robert was diligently scribbling down these numbers and when the tape stopped measuring, flicked his wand and watched as it rolled itself back up and floated back to the desk. _

_Harry watched with rapt attention. He loved watching magic and couldn't wait to get a wand so he could begin to do it himself. Robert scribbled down a few equations before looking up with a smile. _

"_11 and a third inches would be the optimal length for both of your wands. Now we will see which woods are best suited for your wands. I want you to pick up each dummy wand and tell me which one feels right." Robert said, pointing to the numerous boxing littering the desk._

"_What do you mean ' feel right'?" Harry asked curiously. _

"_You will know." Robert assured him with a smile. Shrugging, Harry picked up the first piece of wood. Closing his eyes he wondered what 'feeling right' would actually feel like. Feeling nothing for this sliver of wood. Harry picked up the next one. Still nothing. By the time he was nearing the end of the pile he was getting slightly nervous. What if none of the woods felt right? Finally picking up the last one, he focused hard on feeling something…anything. However, he felt nothing, placing it back into the box, he looked up at the wandcrafter with disappointment shining clearly in his eyes._

"_Interesting. Perhaps…" Robert trailed off as he lifted his travel bag onto the desk. After a minute of rummaging, he pulled out two boxes. Placing them on his desk, he opened them both. Glancing at what was inside them, Harry looked up at Robert with more confusion written on his face. From the look on Manuel and Blaise as well, they too were confused. _

"_Shall I explain?" Robert asked with a slight smirk. Without waiting for an answer, he dived right into his explanation. _

"_As a wandcrafter, my research into magical focuses takes me across the globe. About seven months ago, I was in Peru following up a lead on the small magic tribes that reside there. I managed to track them down and what I learned completely changed my outlook on wandcrafting. I found out that this tribe didn't use wands, but rings. And these rings were made of metals." Robert said excitedly. Clearly he hadn't told anyone about this little secret._

"_Metal focuses? I haven't heard of such a thing. I didn't even know it was possible." Manuel said in disbelief. _

"_That's the thing. Outside of this tribe no one has. Wandcrafter's experimented with metal wands years ago but there has never been a successful metal wand created. Using a metal focus ring as a starting point, I was able to emulate the magical properties of the ring onto a wand. I've found that only two metals are capable of being stabilized and used as a wand. Titanium, and Methril." Robert said, pointing to each box in turn. In each box, sat 15 inch rods of metal, one Methril, and the other titanium. _

"_So far, I have only been successful is matching three metal wands. Two titanium ones to a pair of witches in America and a Methril one to a wizard in Sweden." _

_Motioning Harry forward, Robert indicated that he should pick up the metal sticks. Picking up the titanium one, Harry frowned when he felt nothing. After a few more seconds of nothing, he put it back down and picked up the Methril one. As soon as his fingers brushed the surface, he knew that this was the one. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as his body began to feel warm and tingly. After a few moments, the adrenaline receded, but the warm feeling remained. _

"_This one." Harry whispered in awe. Robert was right. It did 'feel right'. The wandcrafter was almost giddy at this point. _

"_Fantastic. Now for the cores." He said, leading Harry over to a bookcase. On the bookcase were about twenty jars, all holding…something inside. Some were easily identifiable, such as fangs, feathers and even blood. Others, he had no idea about. _

"_Same again, Master Potter. Place your hand on the glass and whichever ones feel warm, place on the desk." Robert was very curious as to which two cores the young man before him would select for his two wands. Imagine his surprise when he placed not two, but four jars on the desk. Deciding that he shouldn't be surprised after the boy had chosen a Methril wand, Robert leaned forward to see which cores the boy had chosen. He spoke the names aloud for the benefit of everyone else._

"_Tail feather from an Ice Phoenix, heartstring from a Hungarian Horntail, a vial of vampire blood and a vial of acrumantula venom. Very rare combinations Master Potter. Only powerful witches and wizards have dual core wands, let alone dual wands with dual cores." Robert said with a touch of envy. _

"_Now, to further stabilise and purify the magic, a tiny crystal will be fused to the tip of the wand. It doesn't matter which, so I leave you with the choice of an emerald, a ruby, a sapphire or a diamond." Here, he pointed to four small boxes, each with a tiny gem sitting on a cushion._

_Taking a look at the aforementioned gems, Harry selected an emerald for one of his wands and a ruby for the other. _

"_Excellent choices, Master Potter." Robert said, plucking the two tiny gems out and placing them with the rest of the materials._

"_This will not take long." Robert said, sitting behind his desk. Flicking his wand, the titanium rod rose into the air. The wandcrafter spent the next five minutes flawlessly cutting the rod down to ten and a third inches in length and about a centimetre in width. Setting the wand shaft back on the desk, he pulled another Methril rod out of his bag and did the same again. With both wand shafts done, Robert twirled his wand and levitated the Ice Phoenix feather out of the jar. With another jab, the acrumantula venom pooled upwards and out of the jar. It was strange, seeing liquid floating in the air like that. _

_Muttering an incantation, the venom slowly began to soak into the feather. With that done, he lowered it down to the first wand. With a long and complex sounding incantation, the feather began to slowly fuse with the Methril. After a few seconds, all that remained was the Methril. Another incantation and the ruby was fused to the tip of it. The surface of the Methril was slightly bumpy and Harry had to admit, even without the gem, it looked cool. Harry went to pick it up but Robert stopped him._

"_Patience, Master Potter. Wait until the other one is finished." Setting back to work, Harry watched as Robert soaked the Horntail heartstring in the vampire blood and fused it with the other wand. Fusing the emerald to the tip, he stepped back._

"_Some of my finest work." Robert said, standing up and stepping back. Looking at Robert and receiving a nod, Harry walked slowly over and with shaking hands, picked both of his hands up. Closing his eyes, Harry basked in the warmth and power that flowed through him. It was breath taking. Slashing both wands vertically in front of him, he as rewarded with a shower of glowing green and red sparks. Grinning, Harry turned and thanked the wandcrafter. _

"_I was my pleasure Mr Potter. I think we can expect great things from you…" _

_End Flashback_

After a long chat with Robert, Harry had learned that his wands were equal, yet exceedingly powerful. After a couple of tests, it was discovered that both wands were best suited for duelling and combat magic. Over the years, Harry had placed several runes, charms and curses on his wand. For starters, anyone with the intention of harming him would have disastrous results with the wand. For anyone else, it simply wouldn't work. Harry had carved several runes into the handles of his wands, making them summon proof. There was also some tracking charms and the like in case he ever lost them.

Harry gave his wand a slight flick and a small purple orb flew out of the tip and hovered in front of his face. Since Dumbledore hadn't seen fit to ensure he could find the Gryffindor common room, he would have to do it himself.

"Gryffindor Common Room." Harry said clearly. After a few moments, the orb began to move down the corridor at a moderately fast speed. Taking long strides in order to keep up, Harry followed the orb through the meandering corridors of Hogwarts. Harry had to admit, the structure and decoration of the school was breathtaking. In any other place, the suits of armour, portraits and other mounted plaques would just look tacky and stupid. But here, they look right, like they belonged.

After a long walk, Harry finally made his way to the Gryffindor common room. Stopping outside the door, he mentally prepared himself to face his sisters, whom he was certain were waiting for him just beyond this portrait of a fat woman. Harry knew that this would be a very awkward conversation, given that they were siblings, yet had never actually met. Harry sighed. Maybe if they could get the awkward first meeting out of the way now, they could actually build some kind of relationship.

Steeling his resolve, Harry stepped in front of the portrait to the common room.

"Password, dear?" The fat lady asked in a kind voice.

"Erm, Professor Dumbledore didn't give it to me. I've been in his office you see." Harry replied politely. No sense in giving a portrait attitude.

"Ah, Mr Potter. The Headmaster sent along a message that you would be coming. The password is 'fire flight'." The fat lady said as she swung her portrait open for him. Smiling in thanks, Harry entered the common room to find it almost empty. There were older students dotted around the room, some talking, some playing various games. Harry scanned the crowd before his eyes came to rest on two girls.

Sixteen-year-old Erin looked to be about 5'4'', though it was difficult to tell since she was sat down on a couch on front of the fireplace. She had raven hair that fell down just below her shoulders, pale blue eyes, and had an overall look of cuteness. Hayley on the other hand looked to only be an inch or two shorter than him. She had inherited their mothers red hair, and, in a non-incest kind of way, looked more 'hot' than cute.

As Harry made his way over, they caught sight of him and stood up. When he reached them, they all stared at each other for a few moments before Erin rushed forwards and embraced him, Hayley not far behind. Harry tensed ever so slightly before awkwardly hugging them back. After a few moments, Erin and Hayley let him go and took a small step back.

There was silence for a few moments before Erin grinned. "It's good to have you back." That was all that was needed and the three of them sat down and talked to each other like Harry had never been away.

Harry learned that Erin was the youngest quidditch player to be drafted onto the team in a century and played in the position of chaser. Hayley, he found out, was considered a charms prodigy. Harry tried not to reveal too much to his sisters, as he knew that Dumbledore was a master legilmens. He did reveal his proficiency in Muay Thai and his strength in combat magic. He was sure to understate anything he did tell them. Eventually, they got to the part of the conversation that he was dreading.

"…and I'm sure mum and dad will be able to set you up with a new room at the house." Hayley was saying. Shifting uncomfortably, Harry stopped them there.

"I won't be coming home with you." Harry said quietly.

"Why?" Erin asked in a confused voice. Surely he would want to.

"Because I haven't, and never will, forgive our parents for what they did to me." Harry said, touches of anger lacing his tone. "You don't know what kind of people Vernon and Petunia Dursley were. They tried to literally beat the magic out of me. When that didn't work, they settled for just beating me. I didn't run away in a childish fit of rebellion. I ran away because I couldn't live with those people any more."

Both Erin and Hayley had identical looks of horror and fury on their faces. "How could they do that to a child? Their nephew?" Hayley asked, outraged that anyone could treat a child like that, let alone family.

"They were a sadistic family." Harry said simply. "The world, unfortunately, is full of them. While taken aback at Harry's semi-blasé attitude, they didn't know that if Harry ever bumped into any of the Dursley's again, he would most probably kill them, or at least give them the beating of their lives.

"But couldn't you just come home? Try and work things out with mum and dad?" Erin asked softly. All she had wanted her whole life was her brother back. Now that he was, it seemed her wish of a proper family was even further away. Taking in the pleading looks on Erin and Hayley's faces, Harry decided he would make an effort to be civil with his parents, but knew deep down, he would probably never give them another chance to be his parents.

"I won't be moving back in, but I promise I will try to make an effort with them." Harry said finally, as though the words physically pained him. Erin beamed at him.

"I wouldn't hold your breath though." Harry added seriously.

"Why? You just said you will make an effort and I know mum and dad will to." Hayley said confidently.

"Maybe." Harry said with a shrug. "But I wont stand for them trying to interfere with my life and take control."

"We will tell them Harry." Erin said, smiling. Maybe that family she had always dreamed about wasn't so far away after all.

- SCENE BREAK -

Harry woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. He had to admit it; the four-poster beds in the Gryffindor common rooms were bloody comfy, almost as comfy as the one back home. Almost. His roommates seemed like nice enough blokes, even if the red-haired chap, Rod, was a little bit enthusiastic to meet him. Rod and Neville were apparently good friends with his sisters and Neville had something of a relationship with Rod's little sister.

Harry, Erin and Hayley had spent several hours talking and getting to know each other. At first the conversation was a little strained, forced and awkward, but as the time went on, they became more relaxed with each other. Erin was the prankster out of the two while Hayley was the more studious of the sisters.

Stretching, Harry rolled out of bed and straight onto the floor, where he began his daily routine of push-ups. After one hundred, Harry did one hundred sit-ups and squats before heading to the shower. If there was one thing most wizards thought that they were above, it was physical exercise. Maybe they were just too stupid to understand that someone with a higher level of endurance could out duel someone with a lower level. Shaking his head at the stupidity of the wizarding world, Harry grabbed a towel and headed to the shower.

Letting the hot water wash over him, Harry contemplated his game plan for dealing with Snape and hopefully getting him to teach him advanced dark and black arts. While the dark arts knowledge he had now was enough to make anyone think he was a Dark Lord in training, the knowledge locked in Snape's head was next level. Drying and dressing himself quickly, Harry made his way quietly through the dormitory as not to wake his roommates. It was only 5am after all.

Breakfast started at 8, so that gave Harry, and Blaise if he knew what was good for him, 3 hours to train. There was no way he was going to let this castle dampen his razor sharp skills.

Rummaging through his trunk, Harry pulled out a shrunken bag and with a slight flick of his fingers, resized it and flung it over his shoulder. Quietly shutting his trunk, Harry made his way out of the dormitory and headed for the entrance hall. Finding Blaise leaning against a wall, looking only a little bit tired, Harry walked over to him.

"Morning." Harry said brightly, knowing it would annoy his friend.

"I hate you." Blaise stated, looking as though he was debating whether or not to try and make a runner back to his bed.

"I wouldn't." Harry said, not even looking up from where he was looking through his kit bag, making sure that all of his books and training equipment was present.

"How do you do that?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Magic." Was the sarcastic reply.

Harry followed Blaise out of the castle and over to the Great Lake where there was a primitive training arena set up in a clearing a hundred yards into the forest. Hanging from a tree was punching bag and there was also a set of very questionable looking weights. Harry looked between the weights and Blaise with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey!" Blaise said defensively. "You know transfiguration isn't my strong suit."

Harry laughed and held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Relax, I know you talents lie in potion making."

Blaise was watching Harry, expecting him to transfigure the weights into something nicer and more presentable.

"Don't look at me. Unless it relates to duelling, I'm no better than you are." Harry replied. His transfiguration and charms tutors had mainly focused on duelling. Any other spells he was taught were simple spells he would need in day-to-day life. He _could_ transfigure some weights, but they probably wouldn't be much better than Blaise's.

"Now, to warm up, we'll jog round the lake. Twice depending on how long it is." Harry announced with a predatory grin. Blaise sighed as he shrugged his coat of. Having Harry around constantly meant it was going to be a very tough year.

Three and a half hours later, the two teens wandered into the great hall and over to their respective tables. Plopping down next to Erin and across from Hayley and Ginny, Harry began to help himself to various fruits and some poached eggs. Rod, who was seated a couple of seats down, saw his food selections and commented.

"Are you not going to get a proper breakfast?" he asked with a mouthful of bacon.

"In order to maintain a healthy body, Rod, one must eat healthily." Harry replied without looking up from his food.

"It's Ron." The red-haired boy said, the tips of his ears glowing in a faint blush.

"Oh. Sorry Ron. Must have misheard you the first time you told me." Harry said, only slightly apologetically.

"S'ok." Ron mumbled, returning to his breakfast.

"So where have you been all morning?" Hayley asked, looking up from a surprisingly large full English breakfast.

"Training with Blaise." Harry replied.

"As in Zabini?" Erin asked curiously. "How do you know him?"

"He's my best friend. I've known him and his family for years." Harry said absently.

Silence

"What?" Harry asked, looking up. Erin, Hayley, Ginny and Neville were all staring at him.

"The Zabini's have known where you have been this entire time and they didn't tell anyone?" Hayley nearly screeched. Glancing at the students that had turned to see what the fuss was about, Harry replied.

"Yes. It was they who introduced me to the wizarding world." Harry said with a shrug.

"Your dad is going to freak when he finds out." Ginny said, looking between the three siblings.

Harry shrugged. Manuel would no doubt find it amusing to knock James Potter down a few pegs when he inevitably came to confront him. Harry himself looked forward to watching the memory.

"What training were you doing? Defence?" Neville asked curiously.

"No, Muay Thai." Harry answered. Seeing the blank looks he was receiving, he elaborated slightly. "Martial arts. Fighting without a wand."

"Oh." Neville said, looking like he wanted to ask something. Waiting for the inevitable, Harry wasn't disappointed.

"Would you mind...what I mean to say is…" Neville stuttered for a couple more moments before Hayley saved him.

"Will you teach us?"

"Why do you want to learn?" Harry was genuinely curious about this. Harry thought any extra curricular training they did would be focused on defensive and offensive magic.

"Voldemort is back." Erin said, not stuttering over the Dark Lord name at all. "Against death eaters, we aren't much of a threat. So the odds of us getting disarmed in a fight are pretty good. If you can teach us ho to fight, maybe if we do get disarmed, we can still fight back."

Harry nodded. The girl made a good point and either way Harry loved to teach.

"Ok. I warn you now, it wont be easy. You will train twice a week for a month. When that month is over, you will train four times a week. When that month is over, you will train every day." Harry said slipping into what Page liked to call his teacher mode. Erin, Hayley, Ginny, Ron and Neville all nodded vigorously.

"You will not miss a single lesson unless you have a good reason. If you miss a lesson without a good reason, you will not be invited back." Seeing the serious look on Harry's face, they all nodded again.

"I'm serious, I won't waste my time if you are not willing to put the effort in." Harry warned.

"Don't worry, we will take it seriously." Ginny said. Harry nodded in satisfaction. Maybe this would be a good way to get to know his sisters and their friends better.

"Good. Be in the common room at 6am tomorrow morning." Seeing the nods, Harry finished his breakfast and looked up as Professor McGonagall approached, handing out what looked to be class timetables. Taking his own and giving the Professor a nod of thanks, Harry looked down at it.

First class of the year: Defence Against the Dark Arts. Perfect.

A/N: So, what do you think? Don't worry, there is a plot abound. Be patient. Also, I am looking for a beta reader for this story. Apparently a few spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes escape my notice when I proof read. Message me if you fancy it.

On another note, some of you may be wondering why I wrote so much about Harry's wands. Well, a wand is the most important tool a wizard has. Without it, he is essentially nothing. I think it's important to have a little bit of background on the wand.


End file.
